


It’s good to be true (If our hopes and dreams come true )

by StarGazer08



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer08/pseuds/StarGazer08
Summary: All we have is the PLAY button.So be prepared,To gain everything.Or lose everything.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It’s good to be true (If our hopes and dreams come true )

**Author's Note:**

> Words in without quotations are inner thoughts of Jinsoul’s.  
> Words in with quotations are Sooyoung’s words.  
> Words in the regular format without quotations are narrations.  
> Words in the regular format with quotations are dialogues that are spoken out loud.  
> On to the story, shall we?
> 
> Notice: A comment is highly appreciated :))) See the end for author’s notes~

Song recommendation: The Wisp Sings by The Winter Aid

Incheon International Airport Terminal 1, June 12, 2020  
Sunday, 11:11 PM

Calling the attention of the passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 bound for Manila,Philippines , kindly proceed to Gate 11. Again passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 proceed to Gate 11. Your Plane is now available for boarding. Thank You

You were busy looking at Ha Sooyoung, your best friend for 15 years, She is wearing a brown corduroy jacket, inside is a plain black shirt with a matching denim ripped jeans, which made her athletic physique flaunt, her black Converse All Star Lowcut ( the one you gave for her last Christmas) ,a black string bag hanging on her back and a black Nerdy bucket hat atop of her red bob hair. As you were still immersed on checking her out. Her dad, called her attention which made you stop what you are doing.

“Sooyoung-ah, Let’s go?” He called to Sooyoung.  
“Just a minute, Dad.” Sooyoung replied.  
After that she looked at you. You refused to look at her. not wanting to meet her pleading eyes.  
“Jindolieee, please look at me.” She pleaded to you. You resisted.  
“Come on, Please?” She asked again.

What was that Jinsol,it’s just a little pleading yet you’re about to give in? 

Sometimes, you wonder why bother on resisting her even if you know that in the end you won’t be able to. You sighed. Well, here goes nothing…  
You finally looked at her.  
That moment when both of your eyes met, You saw how her dark brown orbs instantly shine bright like a kid’s eyes when they were given a candy. You slightly smiled at her. She’s really a kid at heart.

“So, what is it?” you asked her.  
She only smiled at you, her signature eye smile. Gosh,why is she so adorableee. You slapped yourself internally to stop yourself from ogling the cuteness of your best friend and pretended you’re irritated by it.  
“Yah! Sooyoung-ah,Do you want to just smile there or do you have something to say, you’re not cute at all,you know?” You rolled your eyes.  
“Wait! Here it is, can you calm down for a sec? You really have a short temper,Jindolie.” She laughed at you then smiled sweetly.  
You saw her turn her back on you and kneeled down. From your view, you saw her getting something from her bag. She stood up and faced you. In her hands was a small box wrapped in black and blue.

“HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY JINSOLIE!”

She was literally grinning at you that you couldn’t help but smile widely back at her.  
Damn you, Ha Sooyoung! That first love smile and that bunny teeth of yours would someday be the death of me.  
“What is this,Soo?” You trailed your eyes on the box, still can’t believe what was happening.  
“That’s my gift, of course. Duhh” She rolled her eyes at you jokingly.  
“Go ahead, Keep being sarcastic.” You lifted your fist and punched her slightly.  
“Ouch,that hurt! I was joking,Jinsol!”  
”Stop being overdramatic, Soo, It wasn't even that hard.” She laughed then you can't help but just laughed with her. Aishhh, your laugh is really contagious, Sooyoung.

Calling the attention of the passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 bound for Manila ,Philippines , kindly proceed to Gate 11. Your Plane is leaving in 30 minutes. Thank You

When the both of you heard the announcement again, you came back to the realization that she’s leaving, minutes before your birthday, You can’t help but smile sadly at her.  
“I’m really sorry, Jindori.”  
There’s that pleading face again. You sighed and just silently reached for her. You hugged her as tight as if this would be the last time that you would be able to do this. You can’t help but think that this is what coming home feels like.  
“Why don’t you go with us, you are a part of the family already. Mom, Dad, Unnie wouldn't mind, they would be really happy if you'll come.” She continued speaking to you while you’re in her arms.  
“Sooyoung, we’ve already talked about this.I really want to go to Boracay too,It’s one of my dream place, we planned to go there together,right? But as much as wanted to, I can’t. My Mom, Dad and Oppa wouldn’t allow me, they want me to spend my birthday with them and of course,with you and your family also, but you really have to go. This is the only time that you’ll be able to spend your entire time and attention to your family, this is the first time you went out of the country with your family,right? We are always together here in Korea, and we can go there together next time. You know that.”  
“But we’ve made a pact ever since the day we met and became friends that we’ll be celebrating each other’s birthday together. It feels like I’m breaking a promise.” She whined at you. Is this really the intimidating Dance Captain and Track & Field Captain of KU?  
You can’t help but laugh. Just minutes ago, you were the one who whined, this time, it’s her. Stupid mood swings.  
You slightly moved away from her while still in her embrace so you can look at her. ”Well, it’s not your fault. We can do a post birthday celebration when you get back. And besides, I already have this.” You showed the box that she gave you minutes ago.  
She just pouted at you.  
“Stop being a whiny and pouty, Sooyoungie!” you chuckled at her and started pinching her cheeks. She always said that she hates to do aegyo but look at her. Gosh, She’s really cute.  
“Ow. Ow. Jindori! It hurtsh.” Her last words were slightly muffled, so you released your grasp from her now reddened cheeks.

Calling the attention of the passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 bound for Manila ,Philippines , kindly proceed to Gate 11. Your Plane is leaving in 20 minutes. Thank You

“Sooyoung-ah, we really need to go,now say your goodbye to Jinsolie, you’ll still see her after our trip, you’re being a baby again. Aigoo!” This time, her mom, called Sooyoung once again. Then both of you looked at her. Sooyoung just pouted at her mom’s words. Your eyes landed on her older sister, she’s laughing at her sister’s antics, she really loves Sooyoung very much.  
But let’s not forget when Sooyoung threw her on the wall that one time,after she hid the Instax Camera I gave to Sooyoung. You chuckled at the memory.  
“Okay, Mom. Be there in a sec.” You heard her say and then she faced you once again.  
“Thank you for this, Sooyoung~ah. You know that you shouldn’t have—“ Whatever you’re going to say next was cut off.  
“No, Jinsolie. I can’t bear the thought that I’m not with you on your special day and not giving a gift for you. Nope, not a chance.”  
Gosh, Ha Sooyoung. You’re just too sweet sometimes.  
You just smiled widely at her, slightly showing that dimple of yours that she always pokes fun at, with no apparent reason.  
“Anyways, there’s an instruction inside the box once you open it. Please, just this once follow my instructions? Please?”  
“Yes, yes I’ll follow your instructions, I’ll be patient this time. But wait, why is that there’s an instruction? What’s really inside this?”  
“You’ll see. And don’t open it while on your way back. When you’re already home, that’s when you open it. And before I forgot please wake up at 7:30 am tomorrow.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“I am taking you on a date.”  
But how?  
You just nodded on what she said even if she’s not making any sense.

Last call for the passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 bound for Manila,Philippines , please proceed to Gate 11 now. Your Plane will be leaving in 10 minutes. Thank You

“Jinsol~ah, I really need to go.” She hesitantly moved away from you but not before giving you a soft lingering kiss on your forehead and hugged you. For a second, you thought that you imagined it but the way that your head’s tingling and the way your whole body was suddenly engulfed in warmth cause of the hug says otherwise. So this is what coming home feels like.  
I’m really going to miss this not so big baby.

“Have a safe flight, Sooyoung. And try not to contact me and focus your attention to your family. We will see each other after a couple of days.”

Last call for the passengers of Seoul Air Flight KR2413 bound for Manila,Philippines , please proceed to Gate 11 now. Your Plane will be leaving in 10 minutes. Thank You

“I’ll try my best.” Then before you know it,she gave you that grin that you loved and hated so much.  
“Stay safe,Sooyoung.” You were startled at the voice, you looked at its owner and was a little surprised, it was Kim Jungeun , a slim girl, a little bit shorter than you with long blonde hair, wearing acid washed pants, black Kirsch shirt, and a cardigan wrapped around her body. A girl who’s pursuing you,both yours and Sooyoung’s friend having the same circle of friends, and also in KU’s Vocal club,same as you. You really forgot that she was the one who drove you to the airport to see Sooyoung and her family before they depart to Manila. You simply slap your face for being stupid sometimes. Jungeun’s a good person,she treats you really well, always made you smile, always there for you and she made you feel special. Jungeun’s a straight A student, has out of the world vocal prowess, good personality and many more. She’s everyone’s ideal person, but you only think of her as a friend, because she’s not- . Your inner thoughts were cut off when Sooyoung spoke up.  
“You too,Jungeun, please take care of Jinsol for me.” Sooyoung replied.  
“Of course, you don’t have to mention it, she’s my top priority,I will always take care of her.” Sooyoung just smiled on Jungeun’s words then run to where her family is while waving goodbye. Somehow you can’t shrug the thought that she seems a little sad as Jungeun said those words. Sooyoung called your attention, then waved goodbye while mouthing “I’ll miss you” and winked at you before she proceeds to enter their gate. Aish, that winking habit of her really became a kind of an occupational disease. You laugh softly at the thought.

Picture this:  
A girl with long raven locks with brown eyes wearing a light brown boyfriend polo, white shirt tucked inside the black pants, and a white Givenchy shoes looking above as an airplane lifts into the starry night sky.  
” See you soonest, Sooyoungie…”

Jung Residence, Dongdaemun District, Seoul, South Korea  
June 13,2020  
Monday, 7:09 AM

You turned off your alarm even before it actually ring. You’re quite surprised because normally you’re not awake until 10 am comes around because of exhaustion from staying up all night building gundams and legos. Well, unless some dork bothered you and rudely woke you up.  
You slightly smiled because even she’s a thousand miles away from you, she never failed to make you smile even at the thought of her.  
You got up and did your morning routines. Sooyoung’s instructions still ringing at the back of your mind.  
“Wake up at 7:30 am. Okay?”  
You sighed, Gosh Sooyoung, the things I do for you..  
You suddenly found yourself staring at the black and blue box that Sooyoung gave to you. You can see the uneven cut of the tapes now that you’re looking at it closely. It seems that she literally wrapped this box with such recklessness. Sooyoung will always be Sooyoung. She doesn’t care what the outcome is, as long as she finished what she’s doing. You laughed at that thought. Well, A+ for effort  
Without hesitation, you quickly unwrapped the box. It was a simple cube about half the size of a shoebox decorated with a blue betta on it. Dork...  
You lifted the box’s lid carefully and examined what was in the box. Inside, you found a Walkman cassette player with a paper note attached to it, two cassettes and a tiny bunny stuffed toy. Once you saw the cassettes, your mind immediately flashbacked to the day when the two of you has watched 13 Reasons Why on netflix together just a couple of weeks ago during your sofa times. Since you like thriller and Sooyoung likes sappy romance movies/series, both of you decided to watch it since it has thriller and romance in it.. Your heart beats erratically at the thought. Shaking your head, you hastily picked up the note and breathed a sigh of relief when you finished reading it.

“Jindori, this is not my suicide note. Don’t worry, HAHAHAHA. Anyways, please bring your backpack and grab your earphones and listen to tape 1.”

You get your earphones from your nightstand and plugged it into the Walkman and searched for the cassette labeled Tape 1. The tapes were labeled “Play Me” in Sooyoung’s handwriting and denoted by numbers 1&2.  
You placed “Play Me #1” in the player, making it sure it was on Side A, and pressed play.  
“Jinsoulieeee! It’s me!.” For a second, you thought you’re about to be deaf at the sound of Sooyoung’s high-pitched overly excited voice.  
“I really hoped that you wake up on time, because if not, you’ll be dead once I came back, Jung Jinsol. My plans for you will be ruined.”  
You chuckled because you knew that she’s pouting while she recorded that.  
She’s so childish sometimes.  
“And please don’t laugh at me because I pouted and how I am being childish, you know that I seldomly do it right? You should be thankful.” You heard her laugh afterwards.  
You looked around your room ‘cause an irrational part of you thought that she’s in the room with you. Sometimes it really scares you how Sooyoung can actually read you like an open book.  
“Anyways, since I can’t physically be with you today, I spent the last week recording these tapes and preparing the best birthday you will ever have, I really begged Jiwoo to help me with this since Haseul and Kahei are busy with the council thingy.”  
So,Jiwoo huh, no wonder I don’t see both of you hanging out with us after school time.  
You can’t stop yourself from feeling a slight pang of jealousy with the mention of Jiwoo’s name. She and Sooyoung prolly have something going on between them, Well, Jiwoo sometimes does look like she likes Sooyoung.  
Snap out of it, Jinsol. Sooyoung did all that she can to give you this amazing virtual date, stop thinking things and just focus on the date.  
You just shrugged the thought out of your head because you know you’re just overthinking things.  
“So now, lemme explain some rules. First things first, you will have to do whatever I say in these tapes or else it won’t work out. When I say pause, you’ll have to pause the tape. Don’t cheat and keep playing it. I made sure that you’ll get prompts to press play again through this date of ours, okay? And don’t forget , Replaying is not allowed.”  
Wow, Sooyoung, you never ceased to amaze me.  
“Okay, now, press pause Jindori, Go straight outside your house and let the fun begin! We’ll be starting at 7:45, Don’t forget the backpack. You’ll be needing it later. Bye, Jinsolie!”  
Sooyoung’s voice disappeared and the tape ran silent.  
You took it as a cue to press pause, then looked at your alarm clock. 7:36 am.  
You then hurriedly get your backpack that was stashed inside your cabinet and put the remaining tapes inside. You also put all of your needed essentials whenever you go outside. You wear the light blue sweater that Sooyoung gave you and a corsy jeans that matches your black Converse All star (We both got each other during Secret Santa and was shocked when we both opened the presents, because we bought the same thing, black Converse All Star) and when you reached your dining room, you kiss your parents goodbye, they smiled at you like they know what was happening.  
On your way out, you bumped into your older brother.  
“Hey Jinsol-ah! Why are you on a hurry?”  
“Sooyoung made me do something,Oppa.”  
He seems a little bit confused until he saw what was in your hand.  
“Ahh, I see. Well then enjoy your day, Happy birthday! See yah later,little sis!”  
After that he went inside your house, You still seem to be quite confused that somehow your family knows Sooyoung’s plan, but you just shrugged it off and went outside.  
As soon as you’re at the front of your house, you pressed play. For a few seconds, you just heard a static noise.

“Hi Jindoriii! Welcome back to My Awesome Date with Ha Soo!”

You almost tripped.  
Gosh, Sooyoung. One more time and I’m gonna punch you when you get back.  
“I can almost see you tripping at your feet, Jinsolie! Hahahaha. Don’t worry, I won’t do it again. Peace! Anyways, our first stop is at Yujayu Kimchi Tteokbokki House. Start walking, while I ramble some nonsense topics to keep you entertained.” This is going to be a long walk.  
You started your trek to Yujayu Kimchi Tteokbokki House. This is where the both of you likes to eat always, other than it has both of your favorite Tteokbokki, it’s the nearest from both of your houses even though it’s over a hundred meters away.  
“ Yo, Jindori. I wonder what you’re seeing right now? Is there many students roaming around? I doubt tho, since it’s still too early in the morning. I bet you’re only seeing students that were already late in their 8 am classes. I am also seeing students rushing too. But not on their way to school but to their respective homes. Well, I’m actually recording this in the afternoon in case you’re wondering too.”  
You almost answered her but you remembered that you’re alone.  
“Hey Jinsol…”  
Her voice became solemn. It’s not winter season but wind blew past you and you slightly shivered. It’s a really a bad thing that you only wore a thin sweater but as long as it’s from Sooyoung, it’s okay.  
“Do you also wonder what will happen to the world when you die? I know that my question is egotistical, knowing that I’m just one of the billions of people who lived in this world. Honestly, I haven’t told other people about this but this is my ultimate fear. Leaving this world without making such a huge impact to the people around me.”  
Now it made sense. You always wonder why Sooyoung chose to remain silent in every issue that comes his way. People say that she got accepted in Korea University because her father was a businessman that have connections with someone with high position in KU even though she stayed up late at night to study for the entrance exam without her father’s help, People say she’s too boastful during their performance and during sports fest, when she is just so happy that she already achieve one of her dreams, performing with her dance troupe and showing her running prowess in front of many people. Some says that she’s a snob, when she goes out her way to be as accommodating to her fans, even if she’s dead tired.  
Is that it, Sooyoung?  
“I just wanted my story to be told, you know? Not the TWICE, LOONA or BLACKPINK kind of thing, but I just wanted people to remember me on some things that I did that affected their lives.”  
“…”  
“You know what, let’s make a pact. Promise me when the time comes that I die ahead of you , you’ll tell my story. And don’t ask how could I know that we’ll be together ‘till the end. ‘Cause that’s a dumb question Jindoriiii! You’re my best friend in the whole world!!! So you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of our lives! Hahahahaha!”  
Again, stupid mood swings. She can be very depressing as hell and be excited as a puppy the next.  
“So, what do you say?”  
Of course, Sooyoung. It’s an honor and a privilege. But why are you talking about our deaths? We’re still too young, Soo!  
“Well, when I come back after 10 days, let’s have that pinky promise, kay?!”  
You chuckled. She really is a child sometimes.  
“Anyway, unless your really slow. I’m guessing you’re near Yujayu already?”  
Sure enough you see the Big “YUJAYU” sign written in Hangul just meters away from you.  
If it wasn’t for the fact that this joint was a little far from both of your houses, you would have started wondering if the Walkman was really a walkie-talkie. Did she record this as if she’s going through this ‘date’ of yours? Was she walking the same path as you are now while she spoke to the cassette player?  
“Some people will be meeting you there, alright?”  
Across the street near the entrance you saw three familiar faces staring at you with their wide smiles.  
“Side A is almost done so you don’t need to pause it. Just let it stop so that you can flip it afterwards. Remember , pressing Rewind is against the rules!”  
As soon as she said that, the player clicked signaling the end of Play Me #1 Side A.  
You crossed the street to meet those three people.

Picture this:  
Two people in their mid 20’s, a girl about 5 foot 4 in height in a blue floral rashguard that matches her blue slippers and a girl with a medium built, red bob waves, about an inch taller wearing her burgundy rash guard and black shorts that matches her black Adidas slides haphazardly piled over each other on a slippery path. Around them, was two pair of parents laughing out loud at them. Ignoring the laughter, the taller girl grins in mirth to the girl above her, despite her sore back. ”See? I always gotchu when you fall down even if you’re the one who made me slip in the first place.”

As you got nearer, you immediately decipher that it’s you and Sooyoung’s other friends.  
“Jinsol-ah! Happy Birthday!” that was Haseul with her really high pitched and energetic voice.  
And that was the cue of the other two girls to speak all at once.  
“Happy Birthday, Jinsol!”  
“Unnie, Happy Happy Birthday!”  
After the various greetings has been said and done.  
Vivi jokingly reprimanded you, “ You always talk so slow and now You so slow, We are starving already, we waited for so long!”  
“Sorry Sorry, Hahaha. Let’s go inside so that we could eat.”  
The four of you went inside. You were giving them some money for your order, but they insisted that it’s their treat.  
“Just find us some seats please? Sooyoung-ah gave us some instructions that needed to be strictly followed”  
Haseul pleaded to you.  
“That’s right. Sooyoung threatened us that she would not give us the free pass for their performances and free food for a week, that’s why you should just follow.” Vivi added.  
You just sighed and just followed them.  
A few minutes later, while you were eating both you and Your best friend’s favorite Tteokbokki, you can’t help but ask. “So, all of you knew about the cassette tapes?”  
“Yeah, She told us about it last week, I actually helped her with it, we spent a couple of days planning it.” Jiwoo stated, smiling brightly at you.  
Kim Jiwoo, all of KU students know her because of her cheerful and bright personality, also one of the nicest person in the whole world, one of SNU’s Campus Photographers , Sooyoung’s roommate. She and Sooyoung met on sophomore year when Jiwoo asked Sooyoung the directions to her building being a freshman with no sense of direction and they instantly became friends,later that day, they were shocked that they were roommates. Sooyoung, introduced us with each other and Jiwoo introduced us to her friends Choi Yerim, a kid who got accelerated a year because of her wits and Kim Jungeun, yep, my suitor, Kim Jungeun and we also introduced Haseul and Kahei to them, that’s when all of us started hanging out with each other and became best of friends.  
You didn’t realized that you spaced out for a moment, and you snapped out from your reverie when Haseul spoke.  
“Earth to Jinsol, are you listening?”  
“Ah yes, sorry. So, Am I the only one who didn’t know?”  
“Yeah.” The three of them said in unison.  
“So that’s why you keep on defending her whenever I looked for her.”  
“Haha, Sorry Jinsol-ah.But you’ll see that this would be worth it.”  
Yeah. I have no doubt.  
Sooyoung is naturally sweet but there are times that when she really put too much effort on her work, you’ll be swept off of your feet. This is one of those times.  
As the four of you finished eating. They gave you each of their gifts.  
“Guys, you shouldn’t have bothered. Being here with me was good enough.” You told them but they ignored you and still gave their presents.  
“Thanks guys, Can I open it?”  
“ You can choose one and open the others when you get back.”  
You agreed and chose Haseul’s gift.  
“Yah! Jo Haseul, this better not be a prank.”  
In your group of friends, Sooyoung is the funniest, she likes to mimic each and everyone of you and always pokes fun of your shrimp posture, also a prankster but you can’t help but think that maybe Haseul got influenced by Sooyoung for spending too much time with the latter.  
“Jinsol-ah, you know that Sooyoung is the prankster and in our family, Yeojin does all the pranks, not me. Why don’t you just open it and find it out? She replied with a little glint in her eyes.  
Now you’re scared. Surely, she won’t try pranking you in front of many strangers, right?  
You looked at the rectangular box in your hands and carefully unwrapped it.  
What you saw inside instantly gives you tingles throughout your body.  
You looked at Haseul. Words were nowhere to be found.  
“So, where’s my thank you? She raised her eyebrow at you.  
She was surprised when you went for a hug instead.  
“Thank you Haseulie, You don’t know what this means to me.” You whispered to her.  
“I know Jinsol-ah, I actually know. And don’t worry about Jiwoo and Sooyoung, they’re just close with each other because they’re roommates,and Jiwoo’s normally sweet to everyone, don’t worry about it. She whispered back, you were shocked but then you just smiled at her.  
As both of you finished hugging each other, you faced the other girls and hugged them also.  
“Thank you guys!”  
“You’re welcome, Jinsolie!” they hugged you back.  
“Now, our time is up. It’s time for you to go on your little adventure.” Kahei said and stood up, the rest of the girls followed her.`  
“Thank you again guys, but where is my next destination?  
“Why don’t you asked your date? Jiwoo answered. “We’ll see you later again, Unnie!”  
“Okay..” You watched them saunter towards the exit. But a few seconds later, Haseul came back.  
“We almost forgot. Press play. Bye!”

Picture this:  
A girl with long black hair sitting inside Yujayu. In her hands was a candid photo of her and another girl with red bob waves, sitting in one of the benches after a long walk along the riverbank of Han River. She was leaning her head on her best friend’s shoulder while the latter’s head was thrown back, the pair of them in mid-laugh.  
Too bad, I can’t remember what we’re talking about that made us laugh like this..

You carefully put the other gifts in your string bag and went outside.  
“Hiii Jindori! Welcome back! Did you enjoy your time spending with Haseul,Kahei and Jiwoo? I bet you ate lots of our favorite Tteokbokki HAHAHAHA And, please tell me that you haven’t murdered Haseul for thinking she’d pranked you Haha.”  
You laughed out loud. You really wished that you could tell her what you’re feeling. But even if you shout she won’t be able to hear you.  
“If they followed the schedule, it’s about 10:00 am already. Why don’t you walk with me to the streets of Dongdaemun?”  
You’re curious as to why that was your next destination. There’s nothing there. And at this time of the day, no people would be their because it usually opens at 1 pm.   
You started walking down the sidewalk. Sooyoung stopped talking for a few seconds and you wondered if you should press pause. You waited a bit longer though, feeling comfortable because you could hear her breathing as she walked with you.  
She may have recorded this tape a few days ago but that didn’t matter. She was still with you. You could feel her, despite the time difference, she still walked with you and it made you happy.  
“I checked what the weather will be on your birthday and forecast said that it would be sunny. Although Blockberry News cannot be relied on sometimes. Haha! Joke! Anyways, Is it sunny, Moai? I really hope so. If not, then it would be really unlucky. But I really hope that God gave you blue skies. I don’t want your birthday to be gloomy.”  
Yes, Sooyoungie, your prayer has been granted since the sky is very blue today.  
Silence.  
“I really wish I was with you today, Moai. It’s really hard to talk especially when your alone with no way of knowing if you’re really listening to me. Maybe you’re already cheating during this time, you’ll be really dead if it’s true.”  
Following you today has been the greatest decision that I’ve ever made. Just don’t make me regret it Sooyoung !  
“Anyways, are you there already? Now, press pause.”  
You looked around and saw Kim Hyunjin, Yerim’s friend and Park Chaewon, your favorite dongsaeng out of the dongsaengs in your group of friends. They’re standing near the entrance of a flower shop.  
“Hyunjin-ah, Chaewon-ah?” you called out.  
“Hey Unnie! We’re waiting for you like 20 minutes already.” They both hugged you.  
“Hahaha. Sorry, guys.”  
“It’s okay, here, take this, Sooyoung-Unnie wanted me to give it to you.” Chaewon handed you three stems of deep red tulips, your favorite kind of flower.  
You gratefully accepted the flowers,huuged her again and thanked her.  
“We’ll just give you our gift later, Unnie. Btw, Sooyoung-unnie told us to tell you to search for the meaning of tulips. Bye, See yah later.” Hyunjin said as she and Chaewon shoos you away.

And just like that they’re no longer visible in your range of sight. You opened your phone and searched for thw flower’s meaning.

‘The most known meaning of tulips is perfect and deep love. As tulips are a classic flower that has been loved by many for centuries they have been attached with the meaning of love. They're ideal to give to someone who you have a deep, unconditional love for.’

You can’t help but smile and also wonder what was Sooyoung’s trying to say to you,using the flower’s meaning. Give to someone who you have a deep, unconditional love for?Does she feel the same way? You shrugged the thought because the tulips’ meaning could apply to friends too. Nevertheless, you walk happily while holding the tulips on your left hand and the walkman on the other. 

Thank you, Sooyoung~ah for always making my special day,extra special.  
You inspected the flowers and saw a card that was taped at the side saying.  
“Press Play. –Sooyoung”  
You put your earphones back on and pressed play.  
“Hey Jinsolie , did you like it?” No, you dork. I love it.  
“I just realize that I haven’t given you flowers so why not give you one on your birthday. Hehe, I know you love tulips. Anyways, proceed to the next street.You’ll meet some people there again  
The Walkman clicked, signaling the end of ‘Play Me #1’.

Picture This:  
A canvas hangs on the wall. It has two distinct sides, one blue the other light reddish-orange. A girl with black hair walks farther into the background under the blue skies while the other girl with bob cut walks in the same manner but she’s under the warm glow of the evening sun. “No matter what the hue is, we still walk under the same sky.”

You wandered around the street for a while. You actually have no idea on who’s gonna meet you there. You just let your eyes roam around. It was a good ten minutes when you heard a black Range Rover stopping in front of you. The windows of the car was slowly rolled down and you grinned at the passengers.  
“Hi Unnie!” the black long haired girl shouted at you.  
Inside the car was Sooyoung’s favorite dongsaengs in their group of friends and also part of the dance troupe, Son Hyejoo and Jeon Heejin.  
“Hi guys! I guess the two of you will be my companion this time?”  
“Yes Ma’am, and we’re really sorry if we’re a bit late, we were working on our choreo for the dance fest” Heejin replied.  
“Hop in Unnie, we’re going to take you somewhere.”  
“Be careful on driving Heejin or do you want me to hit you later?”  
“Calm down, Unnie, if I’m not going to drive out of harm's way, Sooyoung-unnie and that Jungeun-unnie of yours will kill me. Haha.”  
You just chuckled at Heejin’s remark.  
“So, where’s our next stop?”  
“In Migliore Mall.” Hyejoo answered facing you from the passenger seat.  
“Huh? What are we gonna do there?”  
“It’s a surprise unnie, so can you just relax there, we already told you where our destination is, and besides we are not allowed to tell you the rest.”  
“Let me guess, Sooyoung threatened both of you.”  
“…” They didn’t replied and instantly you already know the answer to your question.  
Gosh Sooyoung, how can you bully these kids.  
The three of you spent the drive talking about random things, when a thought popped up in your mind.  
“So, Heejin-ah how are you and Hyunjin?” you asked.  
“H-huh? What do you mean, Unnie?”  
“Come on, don’t deny it. Just confess already.”  
“I-is there something that I have to confess?”  
“Then why are you stuttering?” Hyejoo questioned, eyebrows moving up and down.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Come on Heekie, You’ve been knew already,just admit it.” Hyejoo laughing at her bro and slightly punching her.  
“How about you,Hyejoo?? How are you and Chaewon?”  
“We’re okay, we hang out after school and sometimes play PUBG together,wait, why am I the one being asked here?? Let’s ask the birthday girl instead, so Jinsol-unnie,how are you and Sooyoung-unnie, and also you and Jungeun-unnie?” Hyejoo asked,grinning widely.  
That shut you up.  
“We are already here guys!” you enthusiastically said.  
Saved by the bell.  
You suddenly found yourself in front of the arcade inside the mall.  
“Seriously guys? Arcade?”  
“Yes Ma’am. Sooyoung said that you wanted to go here, but she was so busy at that time, because of her dance troupe and track and field practices, so here we are, granting your wish in place of her for the mean time.”  
Gosh Sooyoung, you still remembered it? That was a couple of months ago already and I already forgave you, but I guess you couldn’t forgive yourself, huh?”  
You shook your head.  
“Let’s go guys, we should buy some tokens.”  
Two hours later, the three of you found yourselves inside McDonald’s.  
Hyejoo stood up to go to the counter, You gave her money but she didn’t accept saying that it’s their treat.  
5 minutes later, she came back with three pairs of chocolate sundae, burger and fries with coke. And the three of you started eating but the two of them ate like they haven’t eaten for years.  
By the time you finished your meals, you feel that you could not move anymore. You groaned, I need to jog early morning tomorrow.  
“Gosh! I’m so full.” Was all you could say.  
“But it’s really good, right?” Heejin responded.  
You just nodded. You noticed the two of them looked at each other, before getting something from their respective bags.  
“Happy Birthday!”  
You blinked as the two of them presented their gifts to you.  
“T-thank you guys.” You smiled at them and gave each of them a hug.  
“I’ll just open it when I got home, okay?”  
“Sure, Unnie. So we’ll get going now. Bye”  
“By the way, Unnie, Sooyoung said that you can press play after we left.”

Picture this:  
The same girl that has a black raven hair standing in front of a mall, holding two gifts, while remembering with a serene smile the first time her best friend gave her a gift.  
You skipped lunch so that you could save up to buy me that limited edition Gundam and that book about marine biology. That was the first time that you gave something to me and until now I still have that book in one of my memory boxes while the Gundam was displayed in my room, Sooyoung

“What took you so long, Jinsolie?”  
was the first sentence you heard after you changed the tapes “Play Me! #2 Side A.”  
Sooyounh, you know that I’m with those to kiddos. They don’t ran out of energy that easy. It will really take hours before I can get away with them.  
“Haha! Sorry, sorry. I know that they are so energetic. And you are close to a grandma. Are you tired already?”  
You rolled your eyes out of habit.  
“Anyways, walk with me first? We’ll go to Kyobo Book Centre. I heard that they have an event there that will start at 2:00. Hopefully, you finished at about 1:30?”  
You checked the watch that she gave to you. 1:45, You still have enough time.  
“Hey, Jinsol?”  
Yes,Sooyoung?  
“We haven’t hung out for a while now, huh? You know just the two of us?”  
You try to remember the times that you’ve hung out and you come to the realization that she’s right. The times that you were together, all of your friends were always with the both of you.  
I just noticed it now. The last time that it happened was –  
“…when you suddenly came over at my house to share the photos that you took for your photography class. I was shocked that day you know. It was raining cats and dogs outside and you were soaking, panting and clutching your camera inside your jacket in front of my doorstep. Even mom was a bit shocked, she thought that you had a fight with your parents. But in reality, you just want me to see the photos that you took.”  
You remembered that day clearly. You’re so excited ‘cause you’ve been stressed out that you cannot find a decent shot to put in your project. You lacked the inspiration weeks before that day.  
“I remembered telling you that the shots were really great after explaining and showing with passion on each of them. The way your face brightened up whenever I asked a question about a picture, I was mesmerized by you, you know? I’ve never see you that excited before…”  
You blushed. You really seemed overexcited that day.  
“Well, I really hoped that I will be able to see that face again.”  
It might be sooner than you think,Soo. When you get back…  
“You might have heard this a thousand times, especially from Jungeun but you’re really beautiful when you smile, Jinsol. You make the whole world stop for a while.”  
You stopped walking.  
“Hmmm. I think this side of the tape is almost done. You should be near the Kyobo Book Centre now. Just look for my other friends. Haha. Later, Moai.”  
The player clicked while you stared ahead of you. Sooyoung’s compliment kept replaying in your mind like a broken record.

Picture this:  
Sooyoung’s mom peered at a slightly open door. Through the small opening, two girls can be seen; the long haired girl was holding her camera and was showing something to the bob haired girl beside her; the red haired girl was patiently listening and staring at the black haired girl talking animatedly. Both have wide smiles on their faces. “You’ll never know how beautiful you are to me…”

“Jinsol!” you snapped out of your stupor when you heard a familiar voice.  
You looked up and saw three people, it was Sooyoung’s friends from the Fine Arts department, Jeongyeon-unnie, Seulgi-unnie, and Lisa and they were walking towards you.  
“Hey guys!” you greeted them as soon as they’re already in front of you.  
“Happy Birthday Jinsol!”  
“Thanks, guys. So what is the event that were going to?”  
“Spoken word poetry” Lisa simply replied.  
“Really? I didn’t know that the three of you likes this kind of thing.”  
“Nope. We don’t really have a choice. Sooyoung will kill us if we disobeyed her. She said that you like watching this kind of event And because we love her and you, we agreed to go.” Seulgi replied.  
Even if you’re not the oldest, they are really scared of you, huh, Your bond is really cute.  
“Come on, guys the show’s about to start.” Jeongyeon called the three of you.  
In a shaded spot near you, they were already people sitting on the grass near the stage,mostly teenagers. The four of you found a spot at the front.  
You felt pity to the people behind you, those three are taller than the people behind all of you. You chuckled at yourself.

“Hey guys! Welcome to our event: Speak your heart out. So without further ado, let’s welcome our first performer to the stage.”  
You watched as a short haired girl stood up from the crowd and went to the front.  
“ Hi everyone, my name is Jennie and this poetry of mine is dedicated to my friend I’m secretly inlove with. This is entitled: The Art of Unrequited Love.  
It was a couple of minutes ago after the first performer finished. Now the event has come to a close. The four of you went to Jeongyeon’s car.  
“Here, there’s a book signing event earlier, Sooyoung told us that it’s your favorite webtoon turned to physical book so she asked us to got it signed for you because the event will overlap prior schedule of this date of yours.” Jeongyeon handed you the book, it really is your favorite webtoon turned into a physical book that you won’t shut up gushing about on Sooyoung.  
I hate you for always doing these kind of things to me, Sooyoung.  
After that, they gave you their presents and dropped you back to your home.  
“ Jinsol, just leave your things first inside your room then press play. Bye!” Lisa instructed.

Picture this:  
Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsol stand back to back against a stone wall that separates them, holding their walkie talkies talking to each other. Both of them are smiling ear to ear. “Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies.”

“So what did my friends get you, Jindori?” The recorded voice asked you as you walked up to your room.  
Well, I haven’t had a chance to open them. Since they just gave them to me once we’re near our house and hastily left.  
“Well, it’s useless to asked you since you can’t answer me right now. Haha. Anyways, I’ll know when I came back.”

Sooyoung instructed you to leave your gifts inside your room and go outside again and walked your way to the park where both of you spent your childhood with.  
The journey going there was done in silence because you were too happy to care. The time you spend with your friends and family was so memorable and so enjoyable. Undoubtedly, this was the best birthday gift that you’ve ever had.  
“I almost forgot before going to the park, I want you to go to the ice cream parlor near it, someone special will meet you there.” Your heart beats erratically on what she said. You were hoping that the someone that she was talking to, was Sooyoung herself.  
“I heard that Jungeun is courting you already?”  
“…” You tightened your grip on the cassette player in your hand, just like how an invisible hand grasped your heart when you heard her talk about these things as if it didn’t affect her.  
“Come to think of it. She asked me about you sometimes which is really weird since we’re all friends yet she’s shy to ask you herself.”  
You’re dense, Sooyoung! You are so dense!  
“Just tell me if you’re finally saying ‘yes’ to her, so I can at least intimidate her so that she won’t hurt you. No one hurts my best friend,the Moai that I love…”  
She kept describing Jungeun’s personalities and traits to you. Apparently, she has been investigating her and says she approves of her. And it hurts you. It hurts you so much that she could speak about such a thing to you as she could easily let you go.  
I love you, you dork! It has been you since the beginning. It has been always you. I wish you’d open your eyes.  
You pressed your hand to your lips to keep yourself from sobbing. For the first time since this day began, you didn’t listen to her and blocked her voice out.  
You wiped the tears in your cheeks as you got nearer. You saw a familiar face smiling at you, while holding a box of chocolates. It was Jungeun, wearing a grey long sleeved polo and black jeans with matching Adidas Stan Smith low white shoes. You felt a little disappointment that it’s not Sooyoung that showed up.  
“Hey Jinsol unnie, Happiest Birthday. Here, it’s my gift for you.” She handed you the chocolates that she was holding seconds ago.  
“I am really sorry that you were a bit disappointed, because you thought I was her.” She said with sad eyes. You felt guilty.  
“ That’s why, I pleaded her to talk this through today. I want you to know that I really really love you, but I guess, this love of mine is not the love that you’ve been wanting for so long. I don’t want to push myself to you because I know you will not be happy. I don’t want to stand on your way, especially if it’s your happiness that’s on the line. That’s why my gift for you today is to let you go, I’ll just pray for your happiness with her, I know Sooyoung-unnie felt the same, believe me.” Jungeun paused for a moment then continued.  
“...and even though you don’t feel the same way, I am always here for you, I love you Jinsol unnie. I really do,that’s why I’ll stop because you deserve to be with her. I don’t want to be a hindrance because whenever you’re happy, I’ll be happy too.You are free now, Unnie,take care,okay? I’ll leave you here so that you could gather your thoughts, We’ll meet you later,bye.” With that, Jungeun hugged you really tight and turned her back on you and walked to the opposite direction. You saw her wiping the tears that’s falling from her eyes. You felt happy but at the same time,sad. You wished that Jungeun will find someone worthy of the love she’s always willing to give.

You stared at the chocolate box and saw the ‘Press Play’.  
“So this is the last tape. I wonder what did Jungeun said to you. Did you said ‘yes’ already? Let me know when I get back huh.”  
Why are you like that, even Jungeun knows that you’re the one that I love. Idiot  
“I hope that you’re happy even if I’m not there. I’m expecting a really big hug and a kiss when I get back, Jindori, I prepared everything for you after all…”  
“So what time is it for you, Moai? I know it’s a long shot but just imagine if you’re listening to this the exact time I’m recording. It’s 5:30 right now, by the way and I’m recording this last bit the day before my flight. The sun is already setting and it’s a little old already.  
You looked at your watch.  
5:00 PM.  
“Are you already at the park, Jinsolie? I’m sitting at our bench.”  
You lifted your eyes, half expecting that Sooyoung was waiting for you there, with her brightest eye smile. Despite not being able to hold a real conversation with her, you truly felt that she’s been with you the whole day.  
“Come sit with me, Jinsol.”  
You sat on the said bench and absentmindedly watched other people roam around the park.  
“Tell me all about this when I get back huh. It really bugs me that I wasn’t able to spend it with you. This is the second best thing I can think of.”  
Sooyoung, you’re forgiven the moment that you left me with a kiss on the forehead at the airport.  
“So what’s your birthday wish, Jinsolie? Knowing you, you’d probably say to graduate and to get out of KU already and maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend, well if you already answered Jungeun then you have to scratch it out of your wish. Haha.”  
Gosh, what a dense dork.  
“And before I forgot, your dad will pick you up. You’ll have a birthday dinner in Dear Table ,care of your mother of course! I think they're already there.”  
I knew it! How dare you bring my parents to this, Sooyoung?  
“She’s more than happy to obliged. Your mom’s really nice, just like you. You really got that attribute from your mom.”  
“Just enjoy the rest of your night, okay? Jungeun will be in my place because I’m not there for now.”  
You can’t help but cry again, after hearing how she’s really inconsiderate on how you feel.  
Shut. Up.  
“Enjoy it as if I’m with you. Just imagine that I’m Jungeun!”  
Why are you always hurting me like this, Sooyoung?  
“Jungeun will take care of you, in my place.”  
Do you know how it hurts when you say this kind if things?  
Your heart nearly stopped when the cassette player suddenly became silent.  
S-Sooyoung?  
“Happiest Birthday again, Jinsolie!” Her voice was soft, unsure, and almost afraid,  
“I love you…”  
The cassette player clicked the very second after she said those last three words, ending “Play Me! #2 Side B.”

“Sweetie! Here!”  
“D-dad?”  
“Are you okay?” your dad kneeled in front of you.  
You hastily wiped your tears and nodded,  
“Yes Dad, I’m okay. I’m just happy.”  
All of the pain that you’ve been feeling immediately disappeared as you heard Sooyoung’s last three words.  
“Let’s go? your mom, your older brother and your friends are already there.”  
“Yeah Dad, Let’s go.”

Picture this:  
Carried by the cold wind, a crumpled ball of newspaper rolls behind the shoes of a raven haired girl wearing a beige polo shirt and corsy jeans. It continues to roll until it hits a nearby lamp post. On it, written in a big black font.” 

Seoul Flight KR2413 bound for Manila crashed today, June 13, 2020 at 3:00AM. Possibly NO survivors.”

A pale tall girl wearing a brown corduroy jacket, a plain black shirt with matching ripped jeans, black Converse All Star Lowcut ,a black string bag hanging on her back and a black Nerdy bucket hat atop of her red bob hair picked the littered newspaper up with pale hands and watched the girl leaving the park together with her father. She looked at the newspaper and smile sadly.

“I’m sorry Jinsol~ah. I didn’t want to say goodbye this way....I love you.”

If only there really such a thing as PAUSE button in life.  
If only we could simply press REWIND when we make mistakes,  
Then we will be able to live our lives with no regrets.  
But, alas! All we have is the PLAY button.  
So be prepared,  
To gain everything.  
Or lose everything.  
Because there’s no turning back,  
No Pause,  
No Rewind.  
Therefore gather the courage to fight these odds,  
All or nothing,  
Now press the PLAY button.  
END.

-ghikiJ -

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,I just really miss Yvesoul moments so I decided to make a oneshot au,so I came up with this, I’m sorry if it’s angst,I was listening to A soulmate who wasn’t meant to be while writing this hehe and I really don’t know how to write fluff but I’ll try on my next Yvesoul ff. I do not own the plot of this story,it is from an author in a K:ON fanfic that I really love. The author’s username is ghikiJ. I just rewrote things to fit for Yvesoul. I have a 2yeon ff really similar to this in aff so if some of you had read it, Hehe sorry for recycling but I’ll try my best to write a new yvesoul fic. This is my first time writing in ao3 so please bear with my grammatical errors. Thank you for reading, keep safe❤️~StarGazer08


End file.
